Romeo And Juliet Of The Time 1939
by Brittanyswmonkey
Summary: Sharpay Belina Raine Evans moves from the city of Germany to a counrty side way out, during the year 1939. The first year of World War II. She meets a jewish teenager, the same age as her Troy Ahren Bolton . A shoeshiner from down the street.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo And Juliet Of The Time 1939**

**By: Brittanyswmonkey**

I stood there watching as my parents begin to walk out of my dad's office. My father was happy but, my mother wasn't her happiness. My father slammed the door shut, and locked it, making sure no one could enter the room, or leave it. My mother continued walking. Her hair was curled nicely to her end of her neck. It was the color of the sunlight, a beautiful light blonde. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes, as the color of the sky at day.

"Belina" my mother yelled.

I smiled and stared at her.

My name was Belina Raine Evans, but everyone calls me "Sharpay". Since I was 5, I wanted to be a fashion designer. I decided I would be called Sharpay, instead of my real name. It was the year of 1939. I was only 15 years old at the time. At the time I lived in Germany; but not for long. This was the year I fell in love. My only love.

My mother came up to me. Her face frowned. I haven't seen my mom that happy since my older brother Ryan, left for the Nazi's.

"Yes mother?" I asked, worrying.

She pushed my shoulders down. "Please sit, your father and I need to talk to you".

I sat down in the seat behind me. We were in the living room.

My father coughed, warming up his voice. "We are moving", he said calmly.

I stared at him. His face looked worried.

"To where?" I asked.

"To the country side".

I smiled finally I get to leave this reprehensible city.

"When?"

"Tomorrow" he said with a pause.

"YES!" I said to myself.

"You have to pack your bags tonight", my mother said.

I nodded my head yes and, ran upstairs to start packing my things together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Romeo And Juliet Of The Time 1939**

**By: Brittanyswmonkey**

It took 3 hours to get there, but we finally made it. The house was a little bit bigger than my old house. But it was a lot nicer, more staff workers, and a nice walk to the town right down the street. My mother looked at me and, sighs. She opened her purse, and search for $0.25.

"Look at those shoes," my mother said as pointing at my shoes. They had mud all over them. She took my hand and hid the quarter in my palm of my hand.

"Go to the town and, get your shoes clean".

I nodded my head yes and, ran beginning to leaving the front yard to my new house.

It took 5 minutes to get to town, and another 2 minutes to find a shoe shiner. I walk into the store where a very handsome young man around my age, was standing. He just stood there starring at me.

"Um, Hello?" I said.

"Is this a shoe shiner?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Do you talk?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Yes, I do talk," the young man said. He had this face, like he was upset.

I stood there wanting to ask what was the matter with him, but I felt that was rude. I barely knew this person. But there was something telling me I needed to.

"Wh…Whats wrong?" I said struggling to speak to him.

He stared at me. As I saw a tear drop runs down his cheek. He brushed the tear drop of his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine".

I stared at him for a while, wanting to give him a hug.

"Do you need your shoes shine?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet, forgetting why I came here. Then I notice how horrible my shoes looked.

"Yes please" I said.

He brought out a chair and a foot rest to put my feet on.

"Hop on", he demanded.

I walked over to the chair and sat down, resting my feet on the foot rest.

The young man took a clean rag, and soaked it into some shoe polished. He walked over and bent down beginning to polish my shoes.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

The man looked up. "Troy… Troy Ahren Bolton". He looked back down, continuing polishing my shoes.

I smiled. "I like that name. I'm Belina Raine Evans. But everyone calls me Sharpay".

Troy laughed. "Sharpay. That's a unusual name. Why does everyone call you that?" he asked.

I smiled again. I knew he would laugh at that. "Well I'm not that sure. Ever since I was little I wanted to be a fashion designer. But I didn't like my name. So I made a name up, and everyone liked it".

Troy was quite now. He probably didn't know what to say next.

"So... How old are you?" I asked.

"15".

"Really? I'm 15 too".

Troy smiled.

"May I ask you a question?"

I laughed. "You just did, but sure".

"Why is a young beautiful girl like you, in this hell of a town?" he asked.

He looked serious.

"What do you mean?"

He looked into my eyes. "I'm a Jew. This whole town is Jewish. It's pretty obvious you're not a Jew. So why are you here?"

I looked at him. He was a Jew? He was dress like one, but he was just so nice… Everyone said that Jews were evil, horrible people, who didn't give a damn about anyone else.

"I have no idea. My father made me move here. We live 5 minutes away from the town".

Troy finished cleaning my shoe.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "I knew it was too good to be true".

I looked at him. He was angry, and I didn't understand.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You… You are what I'm talking about… You walk into this store, looking all beautiful and nice… and I actually thought I had a chance".

I stared at him. He was acting so weird.

"What do you mean?"

He stared right at me; daring to take a chance.

He put his strong hands on my cheeks, pulling me closer to him, puckering his lips. As our lips met each other I closed my eyes. Then I pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed.

"A kiss" he whispered.

"I don't even know you, and you kiss me!"

"Did you feel anything when our lips touch?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer, and I couldn't take it any longer. I threw the quarter that was still in my hands, and I ran out the door. I heard a voice calling my name, yet I still didn't responded.

Why would a stranger do that? A stranger that I just met today. Am I going crazy, or is this normal. Is this love at first sight? Is this destiny calling to me, saying that Troy Ahren Bolton is meant to be with me?

I was thinking about how weird everything has been, not realizing about how wonderful that kiss was. The sweet, gentle way his lips were on top of mine. How he was scared, yet so powerful at the same time.

I couldn't take it any longer I need to go back to him and explain everything. I began to walk when I ran into someone. My eyes closed fast, as I fell to the ground. My life flashed before my eyes. I couldn't open my eyes.

"Are you alright?" a voice said.


End file.
